Fluffus Ultima
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Traduction. Le titre est un peu mensonger. Pour être précis, ce récit est un lemon qui a été réécrit pour devenir un fluff. Mais il conviendra à toute personne à la recherche de l'innocence d'un fluff, le charme du lemon en plus. V.O : Wordmage Kazzidae


_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **Wordmage Kazzidae**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et remercie l'auteur pour son aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur **(c'est-à-dire de Wordmage Kazzidae, _ndt_) : J'ai écrit ce texte il y a un certain temps maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été tout à fait certain de la raison qui m'a poussé à l'écrire mais il me fut vite impossible de travailler sur un autre projet avant d'avoir mener celui-ci à terme... et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je suis assez _fier_ de cette oeuvre. Comme le savent la plupart de mes fidèles lecteurs, les _lemons_ que j'ai écrits furent pour la plupart des _sexathons_ sans profondeur, et j'imagine que j'avais envie de créer quelque chose qui parvînt à communiquer davantage de tendres émotions.

[…] À titre d'information, sachez simplement qu'il n'y a pas de véritable rapport sexuel dans cette fiction qui puisse justifier l'évaluation du contenu comme étant « Mature ». Il y a beaucoup de descriptions, de baisers, de caresses mais rien qui ne soit trop cru. Enfin... dans un sens péjoratif bien sûr.

Et ceux parmi vous qui considèreront que les personnages sont _O.o.C_ auront tout à fait raison. Cela est dû au fait que les personnages de fiction standard ne présentent, en général, qu'une facette unique et ne parviennent pas à nous montrer les autres côtés de leur personnalité... même si je reconnais que le vocabulaire de Beast Boy est un tout petit plus étendu qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

J'aurais pu attribuer la mention « T » à ce récit puisque les personnages ne font en réalité que _parler_ de sexe mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence, hein ?

Alors, comme je dis souvent à la fin de mes notes... Bonne lecture. Et assurez-vous d'avoir du temps devant vous parce que c'est un one-shot foutrement long.

* * *

_**Fluffus Ultima**_

_**Un texte de Wordmage Kazzidae  
**__**Traduit de l'anglais par Frank Black**_

Toute la journée, quelque chose avait tracassé Raven, ou plutôt quelqu'_un_, ce qui était étrange étant donné que Beast Boy et elle n'avaient jusqu'à présent rencontré aucun problème dans leur relation. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui ni lui avec elle : cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur relation, de toute manière. En effet, le lien qui les unissait avait contribué à apaiser la tension qui demeurait habituellement entre eux à tel point que même les autres s'en rendirent compte.

« Je m'en moque, se souvenait-elle avoir affirmé. Oublie-les. »

Si seulement elle parvenait à présent à rassembler son courage et à se montrer aussi _libérale_ sur ce sujet qu'elle avait prétendu pouvoir l'être.

On frappa à la porte. Cela semblait étrange mais la musicalité absurde et enjouée du rythme auquel toquait Beast Boy avait quelque chose de vraiment sinistre.

Raven poussa un soupir et referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Ou plutôt, qu'elle était en train d'essayer de lire, sans grand succès. Ce livre ne lui avait pas offert de vrai refuge qui l'aurait abritée des événements du monde réel. Peu importe les efforts que vous déployez pour vous plonger dans la fiction, le monde réel s'obstine et refuse de s'effacer.

Raven s'emmitoufla de sa cape et rangea son livre vite mais bien avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte. Contre toute attente, Beast Boy n'entra même pas et la porte demeura ouverte, se demandant pourquoi on avait pris la peine de la manipuler.

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. »

Cependant, ce dernier s'évanouit dès que le garçon vit l'expression sur le visage de Raven.

« Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle sur un ton qui trahissait ses propres incertitudes. J'ai enfilé des vêtements de circonstance, exactement comme tu me l'avais conseillé. »

Elle avait poursuivi sa phrase en cherchant en vain à injecter une dose d'humour à la situation.

« Mais... je ne sais pas... »

Raven détourna son regard, fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« L'idée de faire ça te met mal à l'aise ? la questionna Beast Boy qui avait trouvé les mots que cherchait Raven. »

Elle acquiesça et recommença à croiser le regard de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sourit pour essayer de lui remonter le moral mais il le fit avec suffisamment de finesse pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer d'elle. C'est étonnant de constater quelle peut-être l'efficacité d'un sourire et Raven s'efforça d'adoucir la gravité de son air inquiet.

« Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser le moindre problème la dernière fois que l'on en a discuté.

— Eh bien... Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Raven, dont les réponses devenaient moins rapides à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à ses actions. Mais c'était simplement parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

Elle s'était empressée d'ajouter cela et avait plongé son regard dans celui de Beast Boy, un peu effrayée, comme si elle redoutait qu'il pût s'offusquer de ce qu'elle lui disait. Au lieu de cela, son sourire disparut et fut remplacé par une expression de profond sérieux.

« Raven, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, la rassura-t-il. »

Avec douceur, il prit alors entre ses deux mains celle que n'utilisait pas la jeune femme : l'autre lui servait à maintenir fermée sa cape, de crainte de dévoiler ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et Beast Boy faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué car il supposait à juste titre qu'elle interpréterait cela comme un signe discret de réprobation.

« Si tu ne te sens pas prête à le faire, alors ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

Un silence incertain s'installa qui ne demandait qu'à être rompu, sa main était toujours entre les siennes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui s'efforçait de ne rien quémander.

— Tu veux savoir si je me sens prête ? reformula Raven. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je... ne crois pas, non. »

Elle fit mine plusieurs fois de chercher à libérer doucement sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la lâche. Beast Boy saisit le message et laissa Raven la retirer et la replacer vivement sur sa cape bleu nuit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Raven, c'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, je vais y aller et te laisser... »

Mais alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, Raven l'arrêta en se servant de ses deux mains : la première se posa sur son épaule, la seconde s'était saisie de l'une de ses mains.

« S'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas seule... le pria-t-elle. »

Beast Boy remarqua alors l'éclat au fond de ses yeux violets.

Étant donné que Raven avait tendu ses deux bras, sa cape s'était entrouverte. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son corps. Un instant après que ses yeux se furent posés sur l'adolescente, elle recula en poussant un petit cri de surprise, et ses joues grises prirent une teinte rouge tandis qu'elle refermait son manteau.

« Excuse-moi, lâcha Beast Boy dont le regard était remonté presque automatiquement en s'apercevant de la détresse de son amie. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder.

— Non... C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, lui répondit-elle en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux malgré l'expression inquiète qui demeurait sur son visage. Je t'ai dit que nous le ferions aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses. »

Raven ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle rassemblait tout ce qui lui restait de détermination et elle tendit la main en direction de l'attache de sa cape mais Beast Boy l'arrêta. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est vrai, tu me l'as promis. Tu _me_ l'as promis et je ne peux pas revenir arrière pour t'empêcher de le faire. Mais il ne faut pas que tu le fasses si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Raven éradiqua autant de ses inquiétudes que possible en cet instant délicat, et lui adressa un sourire, même s'il était mal assuré.

« Non, tout va bien. J'ai envie de le faire, pour toi _et_ pour moi. »

Beast Boy lui retourna son sourire et, malgré la situation, il rit doucement, presque tout bas.

« Dire que j'ai laissé passer ma chance de t'admirer... dans cette tenue, déplora-t-il non sans chercher un temps les mots justes qui ne plongeraient pas Raven dans l'embarras avant de jeter l'éponge et de pointer plutôt son doigt qu'il fit remonter pour désigner son corps d'un geste vague. Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, Rae, je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça. Je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il me faudrait patienter mais si tu es absolument certaine de vouloir le faire...

— Je n'en suis pas absolument certaine, le reprit Raven qui était à nouveau saisie par un minimum d'angoisse, mais je vais le faire malgré tout. »

D'un geste vif, Raven défit l'attache de sa cape et se dévoila : elle demeurait encore un peu gênée mais, pour quelque raison que ce fût, la manière dont elle croisait d'un air nerveux ses bras sur son ventre, ne sachant quoi faire, la faisait aimer d'autant plus de Beast Boy. La façon dont sa cape bleue tomba par terre en ondulant doucement aida à renforcer ce sentiment général.

« Alors ? le questionna-t-elle, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, réclamant semble-t-il une appréciation de la part de Beast Boy. »

Ce dernier avait beau ne pas le dire, il était tout à fait clair pour lui qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il donnât un jugement rapide sur un sujet qui réclamait une délibération minutieuse.

Sa peau, malgré la pâleur de son gris, était rayonnante. On ne pouvait trouver d'autre mot : « luisante » aurait impliqué que la réflexion de la lumière était provoquée par la présence de quelque liquide ou autre enduit sur la peau de Raven ; « étincelante » suggère une lumière bien trop brillante pour être plaisante à l'œil ; « scintillante » et « chatoyante » évoquaient tous deux une lumière qui se réfléchirait par intermittence. Et pour ce qui est du verbe « se réfléchir »... Eh bien, certains mot sont simplement trop techniques pour convenir à une situation comme celle-ci. Seul un être dépourvu de sensibilité aurait dit que la lumière « se réfléchissait » sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Même si la perfection est une qualité que l'on attribue avec bien trop de légèreté à nombre d'objets, il en aurait coûté à Beast Boy de nier que le physique de Raven y tendait. Ses jambes, pour commencer, et puisqu'elles étaient souvent visibles, qu'importaient les circonstances, étaient assez fines et Beast Boy avait fini par comprendre pourquoi les gens disaient des jambes longues qu'elles étaient l'attrait d'une femme.

Inéluctablement, la culotte d'un blanc virginal qu'elle portait attira son regard : elle n'était pas trop courte et par conséquent pas trop provocante mais elle n'était pas non plus trop ample pour que l'on pût parler d'une dissimulation excessive. Elle était, comme mentionné plus avant, faite dans un tissu de couleur blanche : non comme peut l'être la neige mais comme le sont les plumes d'une colombe. Elle avait été finement ornée de dentelle et on ne trouvait guère que quelques fanfreluches au niveau de ses ourlets. À part cela, elle était simple et discrète..

Du fait de la position dans laquelle Raven avait placé ses bras dans son hésitation, la vue de Beast Boy sur l'étendue de peau entre les deux sous-vêtements était entravée. Cependant, grâce au coup d'œil qu'il avait eu l'occasion de jeter précédemment lorsque Raven l'avait empêché de partir, il savait que ses hanches agréablement larges s'ouvraient sur un ventre dont chaque centimètre était aussi ferme qu'il l'avait attendu. On le lui présentait cette fois couvert par ces deux mains et ces doigts avec lesquels il était déjà si familier et pas seulement par la vue : ils étaient tout aussi fins que ne l'étaient ses jambes à leur manière et étaient agités de tremblements nerveux, ses pouces tournant ainsi l'un autour de l'autre.

Et puis, de façon aussi inévitable que pour la culotte, suivit le soutien-gorge. Dépourvu de toutes broderies, ce sous-vêtement ne versait absolument pas dans l'ambigüité mais sa couleur dégageait la même blancheur chaleureuse que la pièce précédente. Beast Boy comprit de lui-même la raison de cette absence d'ornements : ce soutien-gorge était conçu de telle façon qu'il offrait un aperçu suffisamment émoustillant de la poitrine qu'il renfermait et c'est par commodité qu'il n'y avait rien sur la pièce de tissu elle-même pour distraire le regard. Raven rougissait très légèrement mais elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'il étudiait du regard son obscur décolleté.

Et puis, pour finir, les yeux de Beast Boy remontèrent à la rencontre de ceux, violets, de la jeune femme. C'était la partie de son corps qu'il connaissait le mieux : son petit nez pointu s'étendait au-dessus de deux lèvres plus grises et pourtant charnues et chaleureuses, ses sourcils étaient fins mais sombres, la partie supérieure de son visage s'inclinait un peu et donnait naissance à un front lisse, dont l'unité était simplement rompue par le symbole de l'Ajna, et qui, bien sûr, se poursuivait jusqu'à ses cheveux, aussi violets que ses yeux, qui se séparaient en leur milieu avant de s'incurver vers le haut et de retomber brusquement pour couvrir ses oreilles, encadrant ainsi son visage. Ils s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus de son menton arrondi qui malgré sa petite taille demeurait plaisant à regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? se risqua à demander Raven d'un air timide dont l'appréhension s'était plus ou moins évaporée après qu'elle eut mis ainsi en valeur son corps, acte étonnamment libérateur. »

Beast Boy franchit le pas qui les séparait et déplaça les bras de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement et il apprécia la sensation de sa peau chaude et douce sous ses doigts qu'il avait réunis derrière son dos, sans parler de la souplesse de sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle fit de même, plaça ses bras sous les siens et ils échangèrent alors un sourire pendant un petit moment.

« Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? questionna-t-il pour le plaisir de la faire marcher.

— De quoi ai-je l'air ?

— Eh bien, il me faut admettre que tu es bien plus belle en sous-vêtements qu'en costume, lui répondit-il alors qu'il essayait, autant que faire se peut dans pareille situation, de la regarder en face tandis que Raven riait bêtement devant la tournure inattendue de cet aveu.

— Non, espèce d'idiot, le reprit-elle, un large sourire sur ses lèvres closes et engageantes. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon corps ? Et s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi une réponse franche cette fois.

— Ma réponse de tout à l'heure l'était mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas assez bien, commenta Beast Boy qui réagissait un peu comme si Raven avait dédaigné ses bonnes intentions de manière inconvenante. Eh bien, étant donné que le simple fait d'être en ta compagnie accapare trop ma pensée, je crains que la meilleure appréciation que je puisse te donner est « parfait ». »

La surprise eut l'air d'être agréable à Raven.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, véritablement étonnée. Tu trouves que mon physique est... parfait ?

— Plus que parfait, poursuivit-il, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que nous nous embrassions ? Nous sommes seuls dans cette chambre depuis au moins une minute déjà et nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés.

— Eh bien ! qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Raven qui souriait et penchait la tête de façon suggestive. »

Comme si elle pouvait rendre le tout encore plus provocant (et c'était le cas), elle fit courir lentement sa langue le long de ses lèvres.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et unirent leurs lèvres, toujours enlacés même si Beast Boy avait changé sa manière de la tenir : l'une de ses mains était remontée pour se placer derrière la tête de Raven afin de lui permettre de l'attirer encore un peu plus à lui et d'approfondir leur baiser tandis que l'autre était descendue de quelques centimètres. Ce qui aurait des répercussions plus tard.

Il n'y avait ni manque ni urgence dans ce baiser à l'inverse d'un bon nombre de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés par le passé. Celui-ci, s'ils le partageaient, c'était uniquement pour le plaisir et ils le firent durer un long moment car ils prenaient leur temps et s'attardaient à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une position particulièrement agréable. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que les répercussions citées plus haut ne se fissent ressentir.

Raven recula sa tête et rompit ainsi le baiser avant de froncer les sourcils en dirigeant son regard vers Beast Boy alors qu'ils ouvraient tous les deux leurs yeux. Et ceci pour qu'elle découvrît simplement le sourire malicieux que lui adressait le jeune homme.

« Pas touche tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation, le mit-elle en garde d'un air sévère. »

Et il s'exécuta, replaçant l'objet de l'offense à sa place d'origine.

« Qu'est devenu tout ton discours de tout à l'heure dans lequel tu suggérais peu ou prou : « nous ferons les choses à ta façon » ?

— C'était quand tu étais nerveuse. J'ai pensé que ceci ne te dérangerait pas beaucoup étant donné que tu t'es un peu enhardie : j'ai supposé que ça ne poserait aucun problème, rétorqua Beast Boy qui continuait de sourire comme un enfant.

— Oui, eh bien ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit des suppositions, fit remarquer Raven dont l'air grave dépérissait face au caractère taquin du jeune homme.

— Non, j'en sais rien, indiqua-t-il. Éclaire-moi donc, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle le considéra un long moment avec sévérité. Après quelques secondes, elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait : le plus petit étirement de son sourire.

« Ah-ha ! Je le savais, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air fâché, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'elle jouait surtout la comédie. »

Elle mit un terme à leur étreinte et prit ses distances.

« Tu savais quoi ?

— Que tu allais te servir de cette histoire de supposition pour faire un commentaire suggestif au sujet de ce sur quoi tu viens de poser ta main, expliqua-t-elle comme elle se tournait et pointait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction même s'il distinguait parfaitement le sourire d'auto-dérision qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. »

Il leva les mains en l'air brusquement et lui rendit ce même sourire.

« C'est vrai, très bien : je plaide coupable, avoua-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de Raven. Mais comment pourrais-tu me blâmer de poser mes mains sur un corps parfait ?

— Très bien, dans ce cas, dit-elle soudain. »

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, croisa ses jambes et, prenant appui sur ses bras, s'allongea en partie.

« Retire mon soutien-gorge, dans ce cas. »

Le cerveau de Beast Boy lui transmit un message d'erreur.

« Tu quoi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

— Puisque tu as l'air de croire que faire des suppositions au sujet de ce que veut une jeune femme comme moi n'est pas grave, pourquoi ne suis-tu pas des instructions explicites et pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je te dis de faire ? »

Le garçon sourit à nouveau d'un air complice alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle manigançait.

« Parce que je vois bien que tu ne fais que te forcer mais qu'_en réalité_, tu n'as pas envie que je découvre tes... »

Il s'arrêta juste à temps.

« … ta poitrine. »

Elle acquiesça comme pour dire « Pas mal. »

« Bon, au moins, tu as assez de bon sens pour comprendre cela. Mais établissons une règle de base avant d'entreprendre d'autres expériences du même genre : « Interdiction de toucher les parties intimes du corps de l'autre tant que les deux partis n'y ont pas consentis de manière explicite en le disant. ». D'accord ?

— Et les parties intimes, ça inclue... ? questionna Beast Boy, en haussant un sourcil, déterminé à tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce sujet pour l'ennuyer. »

Raven poussa un soupir, cette fois comme pour dire « tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ça ? »

« Toute partie située entre le derrière, ou les hanches, et les jambes pour nous deux, et aussi la poitrine, comme tu l'as si délicatement suggéré, en ce qui me concerne. Même si j'ignore pourquoi je t'explique ceci dans le détail... »

Comme il s'approchait tout à coup du lit avec une nonchalance calculée, elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Cependant, ses intentions devinrent vite évidentes et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour les voir s'allonger sur leur flanc, sur le lit de Raven, et échanger des baisers bien plus légers maintenant qu'ils mettaient en application ce qui avait été le sujet essentiel de leur dernière discussion.

Beast Boy repoussa les cheveux violets de la jeune femme et déplaça sa bouche afin de concentrer ses caresses orales sur son oreille, ce qui arracha un petit rire de plaisir à sa partenaire.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je trouve cela excitant, commenta la jeune femme avec dans la voix une pointe de cette exaltation qu'elle venait de citer et qui se faisait entendre à travers ses inflexions les moins maîtrisées. »

En des termes moins techniques, l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait faisait naître en elle un désir ardent.

« Ne réfléchis pas, lui recommanda-t-il tandis qu'il marquait une pause pour descendre de son oreille à son cou. Ressens. »

Et Raven obéit, elle ferma les yeux et déplaça sa tête afin d'exposer davantage son cou à son compagnon. Successivement, Beast Boy embrassait puis mordillait son cou afin de créer un contraste qui permit de lui arracher de petits cris de surprise.

Le garçon recula sa tête, tous deux étaient encore tendrement enlacés, aussi guimauve que cela pût paraître. Tant d'histoires sont qualifiées d'histoire d'amour en raison d'une simple abondance de clichés cucul et le regard suggestif qu'il lança en direction de Raven dès que le baiser prit fin était de ces lieux communs.

« Ça t'a vraiment plu, hein ?

— Oui... répondit Raven d'un ton rêveur, un peu absent. Encore un peu et je te demandais de continuer.

— Eh bien, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Je commençais à peine à apprécier le goût de ta peau, la complimenta Beast Boy qui lançait cette remarque dans le but de porter l'excitation à son paroxysme. »

Et cela fit son effet, même si ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait ce que l'adolescent avait imaginé de son côté.

« Déshabille-toi, lui demanda son amie de la seule manière possible dans pareille situation : tout à coup. »

Elle semblait être sortie brutalement de l'espèce de contemplation rêveuse dans laquelle elle était plongée et en était revenue, le jeune homme se plaisait à le remarquer, avec, dans la voix, une pointe caractéristique de désir.

« Pas entièrement, quand même ? s'enquit-il bien qu'il se comportait comme s'il s'agissait d'un point difficilement contestable en dépit de sa question.

— Bien sûr que non, pouffa Raven qui s'était mise à glousser et qui balaya son camarade sous une vague d'hilarité. »

La plupart du temps, les gens gardent leurs boucliers levés afin d'éviter de rire : des situations telles que celle-ci, dans laquelle se dévêtir n'est pas une simple idée mais une réalité passée et présente, tendent à faire sauter ce genre de barrières.

« … Non, poursuivit-elle tandis qu'elle se reprenait après cet éclat de rire non sans faire une grimace ou deux. Ce n'est qu'un exemple de _quid pro quo_, tu comprends ? »

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il n'avait jamais appris un mot de latin de sa vie.

« De réciprocité, suggéra-t-elle. »

Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle vit l'expression profondément idiote sur le visage de Beast Boy et elle remania l'intégrité intellectuelle de son discours afin qu'il fût intelligible pour ce garçon qui souffrait de déficience lexicale.

« Ce que je fais pour toi, tu le fais pour moi.

— _Oh_... lâcha Beast Boy qui comprenait tout à coup. Alors... je me mets simplement en sous-vêtements, c'est ça ?

— Exact, confirma Raven qui se léchait les lèvres dans un geste tentateur parfaitement mesuré. »

L'adolescent se leva mais marqua une courte pause lorsqu'il la vit faire cela.

« L'idée de me voir uniquement en sous-vêtements n'est pas en train de te donner... »

Il ne trouvait pas d'expression plus décente et de toute façon, il supposait que Raven ne se comporterait de cette manière si elle eût été d'humeur à respecter les convenances.

« … _envie de baiser_, si ?

— Allons, reprit-elle. »

C'était à peine si elle se souciait de bâtir une pseudo-façade d'innocence feinte pour y cacher les motifs de ses paroles et de ses actes tandis qu'elle prenait place au premier rang, au bord du lit, dans le milieu de sa largeur et s'allongeait avec faste, exposant ainsi à son avantage son corps tout entier.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser cela ? »

Beast Boy sourit d'un air espiègle. Il n'en doutait plus : Raven était dans l'ambiance à présent alors pourquoi ne suivrait-il pas son exemple ? À quoi sert ce genre de situations si ce n'est à s'amuser ?

Les nombreux puritains de par le monde, nonobstant l'ordre religieux en question, s'empressent tous trop souvent de désigner l'exhibition ostensible du corps humain dénudé comme une chose répugnante et comme un acte répréhensible. Malheureusement, les personnes qui sont impliquées dans ces actions condamnables et de toute évidence dégoûtantes en tirent souvent trop de plaisir pour s'embarrasser des jugements rigides de ces mêmes puritains.

C'est ce qui distingue le sexe : il a beau reposer sur des faux-semblants et des choses qui nous répugnent, il n'en demeure pas moins très amusant et on omet souvent de le dire, occupé que nous sommes à nous accabler sous le poids du remords. Mais vient alors le problème de définir cet amusement : il n'a rien de simple et il ressemble bien davantage à un plaisir enivrant que vous n'éprouvez que furtivement durant une relation à caractère sexuel. Le reste du temps, il est question d'un _amusement_ qui ne requiert pas le soutien de la raison.

Toutefois, il y a un endroit et un temps pour tout, et Beast Boy jugeait à cet instant précis que le moment et le lieu étaient on ne peut mieux adaptés pour ce genre d'amusement plutôt prétentieux. Oh et puis... nul ne peut prévoir quelles perversions sexuelles vont exciter l'autre parti (jusqu'à ce que les deux individus soient en train d'en éprouver les effets en fait, mais il est alors trop tard).

Beast Boy, qui souriait de manière aussi bestiale que le suggérait son nom, souleva lentement son maillot au-dessus de sa tête et dévoila ainsi à Raven quelques organes musclés par nature : pas si mal, apprécia la jeune femme, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'étendue de peau verte qui se révélait petit à petit.

Et puis, de façon plutôt inattendue, elle disparut.

« Hé ! protesta Raven d'un air de réprimande tandis qu'elle foudroyait le garçon du regard sans conviction. J'étais en train d'apprécier le spectacle.

— C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire toujours aussi large qui aurait pu susciter l'admiration du Chat de Chester en personne. Eh bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras cela encore davantage. »

D'un seul geste, il s'empressa d'ôter son maillot et il reçut un sifflement admiratif de la part de la jeune femme, ravie de ce qu'elle voyait, alors que ses lèvres et sa langue recommençaient à jouer ensemble. Malgré sa réputation d'accroc de la télé, Beast Boy n'était nullement indolent même si sa maîtrise des transformations génétiques devait sans doute lui donner un avantage de ce point de vue : n'importe qui peut prétendre suivre un régime draconien à partir du moment où son métabolisme est hyperactif.

Toutefois, même la manipulation de l'ADN était incapable, dans les faits, de créer de la masse musculaire quand bien même elle pouvait engendrer une prédisposition à sa formation et le corps du jeune homme, qui n'était pas tout à fait grand, se massait sur lui-même de manière remarquable.

« Très joli, commenta Raven. »

Au fond d'elle-même, la petite part de puritanisme que chacun a en lui songea d'un air absolument désespéré : 'Je suis suis en train de baver _là-dessus_ ?'

« Maintenant, enlève ce pantalon et jetons un œil à tes jambes.

— Évidemment, elles ne pourront jamais soutenir la comparaison avec les tiennes, prévint-il un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il examinait dans le détail toute la longueur de ces deux membres, fins et rayonnants, aux muscles fermes, qui étaient ceux de son amie.

— Merci, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête pour lui signifier avec affabilité sa reconnaissance.

— Tu es certaine de ne vouloir voir _que_ mes jambes ? l'interrogea Beast Boy... non qu'il se souciait vraiment de la réponse... elle lui importait peu.

— Je mentirai si je te répondais oui, concéda l'adolescente qui venait de faire montre de son intelligence coutumière en éludant la question ce qui obligeait le garçon à se faire sa propre interprétation à laquelle il serait de toute façon arrivé. À présent... »

Avec d'amples gestes de la main, elle se fit comprendre.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et détermina que maintenir le _statu quo_ du _quid pro quo_ n'était que justice, il essaya donc d'ôter son pantalon d'une façon qui ne ruinât pas complètement l'atmosphère du moment. Heureusement, l'élastique était relativement lâche et le vêtement glissa par terre sans difficulté.

« J'aurai bien sifflé mais je l'ai déjà fait, déplora Raven. »

Elle se leva, un large sourire aux lèvres, et entama un autre baiser sans plus de cérémonies. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce nouvel échange était animé par autre chose qu'un simple désir même si Beast Boy se hissa avec brio au niveau des attentes un peu plus passionnées de Raven : il finit par la pousser vers le lit sur lequel ils atterrirent tous deux dans un léger bruissement alors même que la jeune femme poussait un petit cri de surprise qui marqua la fin soudaine du baiser.

« Bon, nous avons dévoilés tout ce que nous pouvions nous permettre de dévoiler sans que cette scène ne devienne réservée exclusivement aux adultes, constata l'adolescent tandis qu'il enlaçait à nouveau sa partenaire à hauteur du ventre. Et maintenant ?

— Propose une idée, l'encouragea-t-elle d'un air joueur.

— … Il y a plusieurs idées qui me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit mais je doute que tu les apprécies toutes... que tu en apprécies même une _seule_, confia-t-il d'un air sceptique.

— Eh bien ! tu n'as qu'à exposer celle qui te semble être la moins discutable de toutes et nous commencerons par là.

— … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai entamé tout à l'heure ? questionna Beast Boy, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres, tandis que son regard se portait insensiblement sur sa future cible. »

Malheureusement, cela nécessitait de regarder _par-dessus_ le corps de Raven qui était couchée sur le côté et il dut renoncer à l'idée d'un coup d'œil discret mais ne reçut pas même en retour un simple « Hé, attends une minute... ! »

« Je t'en prie, l'invita Raven d'une voix nettement plus torride qu'auparavant. Tu peux toucher tant qu'il te plaît. »

C'est donc ce que fit le jeune homme en témoignant toute à la fois d'une vigueur remarquable et d'une réserve louable. Tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son flanc droit, à quelques centimètres seulement de Raven, il se servit de sa main gauche pour tâter cette masse de chair, qu'il palpait avec douceur afin d'apprécier au toucher cette partie plus épaisse du corps de son amie. Et pendant tout ce temps, ils échangèrent un baiser, et ce n'est pas là de la surenchère poétique d'écrire que c'était Beast Boy qui, à son tour, faisait brûler dans ce baiser une envie, un désir, appelez cela comme vous voudrez : sa camarade ne s'y opposa absolument pas et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents.

'Elle se soumet à ma volonté, s'enthousiasma la part d'humanité du garçon qui était la plus proche de l'animal. Elle a envie que je la _domine_.'

'Allons, allons, tempéra d'un air agacé son côté puritain qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ne nous emballons pas.'

'La ferme, espèce d'imbécile arrogant.'

« Allez, tes nichons, lâcha Beast Boy d'un air avide, mettant ainsi un terme à leur baiser. Montre-les moi. »

Cependant, aussitôt que ces mots eurent franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. L'humeur espiègle de Raven s'était brusquement envolée et cette expression d'incertitude obscurcissait à nouveau les traits de son visage.

'Je suis peut-être un imbécile arrogant, mais là je crois que je suis tout à fait en droit de te dire « Je t'avais prévenu ».'

'Ne m'oblige pas à te faire quelque chose qui, je le sais par avance, ne suscitera en moi aucun remords, grogna sa part d'animalité.'

« Pardonne-moi : je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, poursuivit l'adolescent qui laissait jaillir de sa bouche, comme plus tôt, un flot d'excuses.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave... »

Raven retira son bras qui était autour du jeune homme et s'assit tandis qu'elle plissait le front d'un air soucieux.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Après tout, ajouta-telle, je ne peux vraiment attendre de toi que tu te modères en ma présence, pas vrai ? »

Cette phrase pouvait avoir plusieurs sens et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quelle interprétation lui donner... aussi s'abstint-il de toute tentative.

« Je sais que le fait de te dévoiler n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour toi, et ça ne me dérange pas, la rassura-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : il ne faut pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose pour moi si tu n'en as pas toi-même envie. »

Le sourire de son amie gagna un peu en assurance.

« C'est rare un tel effort de réflexion de ta part, Garfield, lui répondit-elle d'une voix posée, troublée simplement par une pointe d'émoi que l'on continuait de percevoir.

— Eh bien... c'est pourtant ce que je pense, déclara Beast Boy qui savait que sa partenaire prenait à la légère ce qu'il lui disait mais qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Rae. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches. »

À cet instant, il caressait doucement la joue de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'énergie et se saisit de sa main afin de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser. À nouveau, ils atterrirent sur les couvertures tandis qu'ils partageaient tous deux un autre baiser, plus tendre que le précédent et pas très différent en cela de leur premier échange, évoqué plus avant.

« … Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir te laisser regarder mes seins, expliqua lentement Raven qui prit quelques couleurs en prononçant ce mot malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient engagés, je crois que ça ne me poserait aucun problème de te laisser les toucher.

— Tu veux dire les yeux fermés... ? supposa Beast Boy dont l'air bêta regagnait avec bonheur le chez soi qui lui était si cher.

— Tout à fait, lui répondit-elle, maintenant, ferme les yeux et suit mes indications. »

Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Le garçon réussissait à lire l'amusement dans sa voix à défaut de voir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fallut un court instant à la jeune femme pour ôter son soutien-gorge qu'elle laissa tomber sous elle.

« _Interdiction_ d'ouvrir les yeux, on est d'accord ? lui rappela-t-elle avec fermeté.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Le fait que tu me laisses les toucher me suffit, la rassura-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

— Très bien : vas-y, tu peux poser tes mains sur mes seins, l'autorisa sa compagne qui rassembla toute sa fierté pour surmonter l'humiliation que représentait cette phrase. »

Beast Boy tendit ses mains d'un air hésitant mais ce premier essai se solda par un échec puisqu'il caressa l'épaule de Raven au lieu de la cible qu'il s'était fixé.

« Bien essayé, mais je suppose que tu as envie de faire glisser tes mains un peu plus bas, s'amusa-t-elle alors que l'adolescent sentait ses épaules s'agitait dans un rie silencieux. »

Il lui adressa un sourire aimable en retour mais faire cela les yeux fermés n'avait rien de naturel pour lui. Dans le même temps, il mit en oeuvre la suggestion qui lui avait été faite et sous ses doigts se dessina d'abord la dureté des os de l'épaule de son amie qui céda ensuite la place à la souplesse à bien des égards plus agréables de cette partie du corps qui caractérise si bien la gent féminine. Beast Boy avait beau avoir senti un nombre incalculable de fois la poitrine de Raven se presser contre la sienne lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient au plus près l'un de l'autre, il ne les avait jusqu'alors jamais touché de cette façon. Il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible.

Comme il s'éloignait de l'épaule et s'approchait des seins de son amie, ses doigts en suivirent les contours mais il furent bientôt confronter à une pente escarpée. On dit presque toujours des seins qu'ils tombent mais, évidemment, cet énoncé n'est valable que si la femme dont il est question est débout. Dès qu'elle s'allonge, ces masses de chair qui ne sont soutenues par aucun os reprennent la forme que la gravité leur avait volée et elles retrouvent de manière inévitable leur rondeur au lieu de s'affaisser ainsi depuis la clavicule.

Cependant, les seins de Raven étaient à présent soumis à une force tout à fait différente de celle de la gravité et Beast Boy, qui s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer trop brusque avec la jeune femme, palpait cette chair avec application pour en apprécier la forme ; il portait d'ailleurs une attention toute particulière aux mamelons qui reposait là où il voulait les voir de toute façon. La vie était belle.

Son amie eut un petit éclat de rire mais cette fois, autre chose se mêlait à cet acte qui, autrement, eût été d'une pleine innocence... quelque chose de franchement _grivois_. Mais, bien sûr, faire semblant n'est rien qu'une autre de ces petites manies spécifiques aux relations sexuelles.

« Tu as envie de les embrasser ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle en avait elle-même envie. »

Il lui rendit dûment ce service et porta jusqu'à la poitrine de Raven ses lèvres sur lesquelles se dessinait un sourire. Toutefois, Beast Boy jugea qu'il était vraiment difficile de les embrasser correctement en étant couché sur le côté comme il l'était ; aussi passa-t-il une jambe au-dessus de sa partenaire, non sans égard puisqu'il supportait la plus grande partie de son poids en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Raven était ravie de la tournure que prenait les événements. Non seulement son camarade agissait-il plus ou moins comme elle l'espérait, ce qui attisait ses désirs intimes de domination, mais il venait de monter sur elle, ce qu'elle avait secrètement espérée qu'il finirait par faire quoiqu'il arrivât.

'Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il te monte _vraiment_, pas vrai ? s'inquiéta le côté puritain de l'esprit de Raven. Je veux dire : pas dans le sens sexuel de l'expression.'

La partie animale lui répondit dans un langage des plus vulgaires que la décence ne me permet malheureusement pas de transcrire ici mais le reste de son esprit fit entendre ses inquiétudes pressantes de manière suffisamment claire pour que Raven résistât à la tentation d'aller jusqu'au bout, pour le moment.

Elle préféra se contenter de gémir en silence tandis qu'elle ressentait l'effet des caresses de son compagnon, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux parfaitement fermés, et souleva ainsi sa poitrine vers Beast Boy.

Pendant qu'il déposait des baisers plus ou moins au hasard sur ces seins informes, sa langue en profitait pour décrire des cercles autour des mamelons, stimulation à laquelle il joignait quelques pincements ça et là grâce à ses dents, pour ajouter un peu de piquant à la situation. À dire vrai, le jeune homme en retirait un certain plaisir même si, ou peut-être parce que, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il lui semblait que Raven réagissait bien davantage lorsqu'il la mordillait et il était même parvenu, dans un cas exceptionnel en particulier, à lui faire pousser un cri ; aussi faisait-il montre de parcimonie afin de renforcer l'efficacité de son ouvrage.

« J'ai envie... de toucher ta queue, soupira la jeune femme entre deux gémissements alors qu'elle glissait ses mains autour de la taille de Beast Boy.

— Ouh là, attends une minute ! s'exclama-t-il en se reculant d'un coup comme si le corps de son amie l'eût brulé (en raison de l'ardeur de son désir, si ce genre de métaphore vous plaît). »

C'était, s'il voulait garder les yeux fermés, la seule réaction qu'il pouvait se permettre lorsqu'il avait senti ces doigts fins qui, tout à coup, tiraient sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

« Pas touche tant que l'on a pas reçu l'autorisation de l'autre parti, tu te souviens ?

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, lui accorda-t-elle sur un ton graveleux. Te laisser regarder mes nichons ne me pose plus de problème.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant que je les touche, objecta le garçon.

— Garfield... J'en ai vraiment envie, reprit-elle. »

Cette fois, le message sous-entendu à travers ses paroles était limpide : « Je gère la situation ». Le sérieux dans sa voix, presque débarrassé de toute grivoiserie, en renforçait le sens.

À contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était déjà fait une vague idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les seins de Raven puisqu'il avait pris soin de les palper mais il fut tout de même surpris de découvrir que la peau qui constituait et ses mamelons et ses aréoles était d'un gris remarquablement plus foncé en comparaison du ton de pastel qui était celui de sa peau.

« Alors... tu les aimes ? l'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle soutenait ses seins de manière aguichante et lui laissait entrevoir se langue entre ses lèvres qu'elle avait légèrement avancées.

— Disons simplement... que je te mentirai si je te répondais que non, plaisanta Beast Boy. »

Il était tout heureux d'avoir détourné pour son propre usage la réponse que lui avait faite plus tôt la jeune femme.

« Mais comment as-tu pu changer d'avis aussi vite ? la questionna-t-il sur un ton tout à coup suspicieux.

— Je m'amuse trop pour rester sur mes positions, lui expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'une manière qui offrit encore davantage ses seins à la vue du garçon. Résister à la tentation maintenant que les choses deviennent aussi _bien_, ce n'est plus aussi facile.

— Je croyais que la tentation était étroitement liée au mal dans sa définition, intervint Beast Boy.

— Par _bien_, je veux dire _agréable_ : je sais que... »

C'était l'un de ces instants. Raven tendit la main, allongée sur le côté désormais tandis que son compagnon s'agenouillait face à elle, et, même si le tissu de son caleçon continuait de faire barrage, elle caressa délicatement le dessous de sa queue qui s'était déjà raidie. Assez étrangement, le visage de Raven était totalement neutre comme si elle eût redoutée qu'un sourire grivois qui aurait pourtant été de circonstance ruinât totalement cet instant.

« J'ignore pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire ça, lâcha l'adolescent dont le ton laissait transparaitre une limpide désapprobation. »

Cependant, son amie retirait sa main et l'amenait à son nez pour en humer doucement l'odeur.

« Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissée faire ?

— Je viens de te dire que je n'en sais rien, lui répéta-t-il, agacé du trouble dans lequel il se trouvait plongé. »

Il s'empressa de s'asseoir en tailleur afin d'empêcher Raven d'aller plus loin dans ses entreprises.

« C'est vrai... Je suppose que je suis allée trop loin, avoua-t-elle, une pointe de remords dans la voix. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas que tu touches mon derrière sans mon autorisation, pas vrai ?

— C'est différent, c'est beaucoup plus grave, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air sévère. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Oui, en effet, admit sa partenaire qui se redressait et commençait à remettre son soutien-gorge. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout de suite. Si on va plus loin... eh bien ! je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait en découler.

— Que pourrait-il arriver de pire ? lui demanda Beast Boy. »

Elle lui décocha un regard tout à la fois sombre et léger.

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu vas nous porter la poisse. (1)

— Ça m'excite quand tu évoques une autre fille dans pareille situation, plaisanta le garçon en ajoutant un sourire idiot à la fin de sa phrase pour s'assurer de ne pas réveiller le démon endormi. Mais... tu es sûre que l'on est obligé d'arrêter tout de suite ?

— Évidemment que j'en suis sûre, réaffirma-t-elle d'un air déterminé alors qu'elle refermait l'attache de son soutien gorge d'un geste ferme. Si on s'autorise à continuer dans cette voie, on va se laisser emporté par notre désir. Ça risque même de se finir par un coït, acheva-t-elle en se détournant pour chercher sa cape.

— Hein ? grommela Beast Boy sans finesse.

— Un vrai rapport, qui implique le pénis, le vagin et tout ça, s'emporta Raven, qui perdait patience face aux tentatives de son ami de se montrer complètement idiot.

— Mais tu sais que je ne me permettrai jamais d'aller jusque là avec toi.

— Le sexe altère la personnalité des gens. Il est impossible de prédire avec exactitude la manière dont tu vas réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, répliqua-t-elle d'un air air absolument intransigeant tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses vêtements. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir recourir aux préservatifs, de devoir prendre la pilule et tout le reste... de toute façon, ce n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent et il faudrait que je sois folle pour prendre le risque de tomber enceinte.

— Dans ce cas, très bien : tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là. »

Raven se figea de manière menaçante, ses vêtements toujours dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là, Garfield ? »

Beast Boy recourut aux termes techniques qu'il avait en réserve.

« On peut stimuler l'appareil reproducteur jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme sans passer par un coït, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il adressait à son amie un regard pressant extrêmement étrange. Par exemple... »

Il tendit une main en direction de la culotte de Raven, toujours offerte à son regard, et, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de la toucher réellement, il reçut une frappe de sa compagne pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Je saurais survivre sans jouir, merci bien, objecta-t-elle avec arrogance.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es jamais masturbée ? la questionna le jeune homme dont la franchise venait de la prendre au dépourvu, balayant les défenses qu'elle élevait face au sexe opposé.

— Je... quoi ? Non ! Enfin... c'est-à-dire, oui, bien sûr que je l'ai déjà fait. »

Cet aveu, elle l'avait fait absolument à contre-cœur, les yeux baissés de honte.

« Mais une fois seulement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. »

Beast Boy s'en étonna, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Une fois seulement ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Si tu m'avais répondu que tu ne l'avais jamais fait ou au contraire que ça t'arrivait souvent, je t'aurais cru sans problèmes, mais une fois seulement... ?

— Ça fait quelques temps maintenant, commença Raven qui continuait d'éviter le regard de son compagnon même s'il lui arrivait de le croiser furtivement. Tu te souviens de la fois où tous les autres étaient occupés et où nous avons passé toute la journée ensemble ?

— Évidemment, répondit l'adolescent qui lui souriait avec bonhomie. C'est la première fois que j'ai senti que le lien qui nous unissait devenait plus fort, tu sais ?

— Oui, eh bien... l'interrompit la jeune femme, toute honteuse de révéler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler. Cette nuit-là, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à toi après que nous nous étions séparés... et à ce que nous aurions pu faire tous les deux, suggéra-t-elle en lançant un regard désemparé à l'adresse de Beast Boy. J'ai essayé d'arrêter d'y penser mais... eh bien, c'était un sentiment totalement nouveau pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais ouverte ainsi à quelqu'un auparavant et... je suppose que j'ai été prise au dépourvu. Je sais plus ou moins maîtriser toutes mes autres émotions mais dans ce cas précis... je ne pouvais pas me maîtriser... »

La voix de Raven donnait l'impression qu'elle était impuissante : elle fermait les yeux avec force et essayait d'effacer ce souvenir.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas de faire ce genre de choses ! explosa d'un seul coup la jeune fille, furieuse. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, tu revenais dans chacune de mes pensées, peu importait ce sur quoi je me concentrais. Je brûlai d'amour, c'est vrai, mais... pas de désir. Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Elle lui avait posé cette question sur un ton presque suppliant.

« Je t'ai dit que le sexe altère la personnalité des gens parce que, plus que quiconque, je sais ce qui se passe dans ce genre de situation. Tu me connais. Je n'agis jamais sans réfléchir ou sur une impulsion mais cette fois-là... J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sentais impuissante ; je ne savais pas quoi faire... ! »

Raven s'arrêta brusquement tandis que Beast Boy l'enlaçait à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je sais que nombreux sont ceux qui affirmeront que j'ai tort mais le sexe n'est pas quelque chose de mal et la masturbation non plus, d'accord ? la réconforta le garçon qui l'attirait à lui et plonger son regard dans le sien avec franchise. Ne laisse pas ce genre de considération t'affecter. D'accord, donc tu avais cette impression que tu n'étais pas toi-même mais, dans ce cas, il faut que tu te demandes : « qui suis-je au juste ? ». Personne ne se caractérise vraiment par une seule et unique facette au détriment de toutes les autres. Le désir, l'envie, peu importe comment tu nommes cela, n'est rien d'autre que l'une de ses facettes. Cela peut alors te paraître effrayant mais on est toujours intimidé par tout ce qui est nouveau. On pouvait facilement s'y attendre.

— Et c'est censé me remonter le moral, le questionna Raven, légèrement blessée que Beast Boy pensât chasser sans peine ses noires pensées.

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est à toi que je m'adressai. À toi de me le dire, répliqua-t-il. »

'Ressaisis-toi, Raven, lui recommanda sa part de détermination, qui continuait de donner son avis quand les autres s'étaient arrêtées. Il y a un garçon juste devant toi qui t'aime autant pour _ce que tu es_ que pour ton corps. Ne gâche pas tout. Profites-en.'

'Mais cela veut dire que... !'

'_La ferme !_ rugirent toutes les autres parties de l'esprit de la jeune femme qui réduisirent ainsi la puritaine au silence instantanément.'

Raven leva les yeux. Si elle avait été un personnage de bande-dessinée ou de toute oeuvre au graphisme stylisé, on aurait représenté ses yeux en train de scintiller doucement. Son regard était presque timide.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Il y eut une pause discrète durant laquelle le monde entier retint son souffle.

« C'est l'instant _le_ plus guimauve que j'ai jamais partagé avec toi, constata Beast Boy.

— L'instant le plus guimauve _pour le moment_, compléta Raven qui lui rendait son sourire et le poussa une fois encore sur le lit tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec une passion formidable. »

Il décida de la laisser dominer pendant un moment, son baiser étant bien plus féroce que ne l'était sa réponse.

« Alors, on ne va pas s'arrêter là maintenant ? demanda-t-il, la respiration lourde après ce baiser.

— Oh, je pense que j'ai encore quelques minutes à t'accorder. Mais je ferais mieux de te mettre en garde, le prévint-elle en le fixant d'un regard qui donnait même l'illusion que ses yeux étaient en train de sourire, je ne t'accorderai pas grand chose d'autre. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et la manière dont ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, sans parler de l'intensité du baiser qu'ils partageaient, les poussa à se redresser sur leurs genoux. La passion de Raven ne s'était pas tout à fait éteinte mais Beast Boy n'aimait pas faire les choses deux fois de la même façon, aussi furent-ils tous deux surpris lorsque chacun découvrit que la réaction de son partenaire était conforme à ses attentes.

« Abandonne-toi à moi, Raven, l'exhorta le jeune homme en usant d'une voix qui présentait de nettes ressemblances avec un grognement. »

Il avait séparé ses lèvres de celles de son amie durant un bref instant pour lui dire cela et il regardait au fond de ses yeux ouverts à demi seulement, les pensées de la jeune femme étant toujours embrumées par l'aspect romantique de cet instant. Il sembla qu'elle fût sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Beast Boy passa sa main derrière sa tête et attira jusqu'à lui les lèvres de Raven qui l'attendaient. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et réserva un bon accueil à tout qu'il avait à lui offrir.

De son autre main et avec nonchalance, il détacha le soutien-gorge de son amie mais cette dernière fit vite monter d'un cran l'intensité de la situation en caressant une fois de plus le dessous de la bosse qui déformait son caleçon et le détailla du bout des doigts avec une attention particulière. Beast Boy rompit le baiser sans pour autant être en colère.

« Espèce de petite coquine, dit-il sur un ton cajoleur. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de faire ça.

— Pas plus que je ne t'ai autorisé à me retirer mon soutien-gorge, répliqua-t-elle d'un air confus alors que ses sens demeuraient pris de vertiges après l'effusion provoqué par le baiser qu'elle avait reçue de son compagnon. Cela me semblait équitable.

— Et c'est encore le cas ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il laissait tomber son soutien-gorge sur les couvertures. »

Il lui palpa rudement les seins avec peut-être un peu plus de force que nécessaire. La jeune fille s'en offusqua.

« Si tu veux me toucher à ce point dans le détail, lâcha-t-elle avec un air légèrement renfrogné. »

Elle s'était reculée et assise en tailleur devant Beast Boy qui était resté à genoux.

« … alors tu devrais m'autoriser à te toucher en retour.

— Tu veux dire... ? questionna-t-il, plutôt effrayé.

— Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux dire, confirma-t-elle qui souriait d'un air malicieux. Une objection à formuler ?

— J'imaginais simplement que c'est toi qui la formulerait, rétorqua l'adolescent, entre tous tes « le sexe altère la personnalité des gens » et le reste. »

Cette tirade accordait à Raven un instant de réflexion.

« Et je me permettrais d'ajouter qu'il y a une différence notable entre tes seins et ma queue.

— Tu n'as pas tort, lui accorda-t-elle avec un peu plus de sérieux que précédemment. Dans ce cas, très bien : envisageons la situation sous l'angle de la raison tant que nous ne sommes pas encore trop excités. Ça t'ennuie si je suis particulièrement directe ?

— Vas-y.

— J'ai envie de te branler jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses et peut-être de goûter ta semence. Est-ce que ça te convient ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de négoce, autant que le rendait possible la situation. »

Elle remarqua avec satisfaction que la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de Beast Boy avait légèrement gonflé lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette proposition d'une voix qu'elle avait rendue aussi traînante que le lui avait permis son courage.

« J'avais cru t'entendre dire que nous n'étions pas excités, commenta le jeune homme dont la détermination fléchissait à vue d'œil malgré ses dires.

— Alors tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un vrai rapport sexuel. Je veux simplement te faire jouir. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, pas vrai ?

— J'accepte si, et seulement si, tu m'autorises à te rendre la politesse, précisa le garçon avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il prenait Raven au mot.

— D'accord. »

Il se figea, son esprit s'étant paralysé un instant.

« Par 'd'accord', tu veux dire quelque chose comme 'Non, c'est d'accord, cette idée me met mal à l'aise.', n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, par d'accord, je veux dire quelque chose comme 'Oui, c'est d'accord alors mettons-nous au travail.', lui répondit-elle d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Rae ? s'enquit le garçon qui, soucieux, haussait un sourcil.

— Évidemment que tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qui peut te pousser à croire le contraire ?

— Qu'est devenue la Raven timide et gênée que j'ai vu en entrant ? Qu'est devenue la Raven qui avait peur de simplement se montrer en sous-vêtements et qui se cachait derrière sa cape qu'elle gardait fermée ?

— Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, expliqua son amie d'une voix animée par la joie calme de quelqu'un qui a détourné le sens d'une phrase d'autrui, la personnalité de chacun présente différentes facettes. Cet aspect de moi que tu as vu lorsque tu es entré au début, c'était mon côté timide. Maintenant, après avoir mûrement réfléchi à la situation, je ne vois pas pourquoi on rejetterait l'idée que chacun touche les parties génitales de l'autre. »

'_J'ai envie de te branler. __J'en ai envie__._'

Sans faire de bruit, les autres facettes de l'esprit de Raven se réfugièrent derrière une pile de sacs de sable.

« Eh bien ! pour être tout à fait honnête envers toi, Raven : je suis très loin d'être certain d'en avoir envie. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Raven d'être étonnée.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es un adolescent !

— Et alors ? lâcha Beast Boy. »

Ce n'était ni une question ni une manière de défendre son honneur, juste une exclamation.

« L'idée qu'une fille, que tu as décrite comme étant parfaite, t'amène à la jouissance devrait t'être irrésistible, non ? demanda la jeune femme comme si le contraire eût été inconcevable.

— C'est très difficile de résister, je l'avoue : mais pas complètement impossible. »

Sa partenaire tenait vraiment à faire cela mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne lui forcerait pas la main en continuant de labourer le même chemin. Elle préféra donc changer de stratégie et s'essaya à une approche plus subtile. Raven était _douée_ quand il s'agissait de se montrer subtil.

« Il n'y a _rien_ que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis ? l'interrogea-t-elle en faisant mine d'abandonner son idée.

— Raven, s'il-te-plaît, la pria Beast Boy sur le ton de celui qui fait appel à ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas insisté comme ça quand tu m'as dit que tu étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de te dévoiler. Les relations intimes comme celle-là sont basées sur la confiance et le respect. »

Il avait ajouté cette phrase qu'il avait entendu quelque part et qu'il trouvait profonde.

« Et là, pour l'instant, tu ne fais preuve ni de l'une, ni de l'autre. »

'Il a raison, tu sais, surenchérit une région indéterminée de l'esprit de Raven, il s'agissait sûrement de la région pédante. Quand tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas envie de le faire, il a cessé de te le demander. Tu ne devrais pas faire la même chose pour lui ?'

« Très bien, je comprends, accepta la jeune femme qui renonçait réellement cette fois même si le respect qu'elle y mettait eût davantage convenu face à un ennemi de longue date. Mais est-ce qu'on peut, s'il-te-plaît, faire une dernière chose ? Cette sensation au fond de moi ne me quittera pas si je ne me soumets pas au moins un peu.

— Quelle est cette sensation ? lui demanda Beast Boy qui retrouvait son calme maintenant que sa compagne avait répondu favorablement à son souhait. »

Son sourire inimitable était revenu sur son visage et il se glissa aux côtés de Raven, juste derrière son épaule qu'il ceignit d'un bras tandis que de son autre main, il jouait sans brusquerie avec les seins de son amie.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'arrives pas à deviner tout seul ? le questionna-t-elle en levant les yeux dans sa direction avec le même regard espiègle qu'auparavant et alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans un nouveau baiser. »

Le jeune homme cessa de toucher les parties les moins intimes de sa partenaire afin de pouvoir la tenir contre lui durant le baiser, comme elle le faisait.

« Ne t'en fais pas: je vais me charger de ça. Tu peux continuer de me toucher. J'aime ça, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un début de sourire malicieux avant de poursuivre le baiser. »

Il obéit et Raven poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« Tu peux m'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou ? lui demanda-t-elle en forçant volontairement le trait sur la politesse. »

L'adolescent, qui appréciait la comédie qu'on lui jouait, se mit une fois de plus à l'ouvrage sans en dire davantage.

« Et n'aie pas peur de mordre, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. »

Sa respiration devenait irrégulière tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et laissait sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« Juste là... Oh, Garfield...

— Tu as l'air de tellement aimer ça que je crains de ne devoir m'arrêter, dit-il tandis que, en souriant, il levait les yeux pour voir comment se sentait Raven.

— Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimerais que je fasse pour toi ? l'interrogea la jeune fille qui ouvrait les yeux mais ne redressait pas sa tête qui reposait encore sur l'épaule de Beast Boy. Et je ne parle pas de te branler cette fois. Tu peux embrasser mon cou, toucher mes seins... il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'inno... enfin, qui ne soit pas purement sexuel et que je puisse faire pour toi, non ?

— Fais-moi confiance, Rae : t'entendre gémir comme tu le fais, c'est tout ce que je demande, lui assura-t-il tandis qu'il caressait à nouveau du bout des doigts les seins de son amie.

— Vraiment ? demanda Raven qui venait de faire descendre brusquement sa voix dans un registre plus grave (et, imaginait-elle, plus séduisant). »

Elle recommença alors à gémir et reproduisit presque à l'identique les sons qu'elle avait laissé échapper lorsque Beast Boy l'avait embrassé, si ce n'est qu'elle en accentuait l'intensité. Le jeune homme éclata de rire en voyant Raven surjouer à ce point et il la laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa partenaire pour exploser de rire à son tour, incapable de poursuivre davantage ce cabotinage.

« Eh bien ! c'était marrant, reconnut le garçon qui peinait à se remettre de cette explosion d'hilarité sans retenue. Autre chose ?

— J'étais quand même sérieuse quand je parlais de ça, reprit-elle d'un air austère. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi en retour.

— Eh bien... je n'arrive pas à trouver d'idées que tu n'aies pas déjà concrétisées et qui ne soient pas trop proches d'un véritable rapport sexuel, avoua-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'un des oreillers de Raven, un air pensif sur le visage. »

Cela dura un moment tandis que la jeune fille s'amusait en songeant que si elle prêtait une oreille suffisamment attentive à son environnement, elle parviendrait peut-être à percevoir le grincement des rouages dans le crâne de son ami.

« Attends ! s'exclama Beast Boy qui s'assit brusquement, le dos droit comme i, comme s'il avait été frappé par une inspiration quelconque. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... non, non ; jamais tu n'accepterais de faire ça... »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton dédaigneux en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Ce fut le calme plat l'espace d'un moment. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à cet instant que tu es censée dire : « Comment peux-tu être certain que je vais refuser ? Dis toujours. Et je verrais bien. » et à ce moment-là, je te dis quelle est mon idée sans me faire allumer sous prétexte que je suis lourd étant donné que c'est toi qui aura insisté pour que je te pose la question.

— Ah ! Comme ça tu as suivi des cours de perfectionnement aux interactions sociales, hein ? le taquina Raven avec un large sourire.

— Pas besoin de suivre des cours pour avoir du culot, répliqua Beast Boy d'un ton ferme. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent qu'elle jouait la comédie, qu'elle se faisait délibérément passer pour une idiote même si tout ce qu'elle faisait en fait, c'était imiter le jeune homme s'il se trouvait dans pareille situation. Et c'était plutôt réaliste.

« Tu veux l'entendre cette idée ?

— Tant qu'elle ne suppose pas que nous ayons un véritable rapport sexuel, alors je veux bien.

— S'il-te-plaît, promets-moi d'abord que tu n'auras pas de réaction impulsive en l'entendant. »

Raven fronça les sourcils.

« Ton idée n'a rien à voir avec le bondage, hein ? (2)

— Non, non, non, _non_, s'empressa de répondre le garçon en levant les mains pour se protéger. C'est juste que... eh bien ! j'ai envie de te voir jouir mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas te toucher à cet endroit donc... Est-ce que tu me laisserais te regarder pendant que tu te caresses jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes l'orgasme ? l'interrogea Beast Boy sur le même ton que s'il eût demandé au Créateur de l'Univers s'il pouvait lui révéler les Secrets de la Vie. »

Raven marqua une pause pour réfléchir à cette demande et, plongée dans ses pensées, elle fixait les couvertures du regard. Le jeune homme se redressa doucement afin de retrouver sa position assise et il remarqua assez clairement la manière dont son amie était assise, les jambes écartées. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de l'avoir vu ou de l'avoir rêvé mais il lui sembla pouvoir distinguer une zone légèrement plus sombre sur la culotte qui était autrement impeccable. Elle lui répondit :

« Entendu.

— Oui, oui : je savais que ce n'était pas le genre d'idées que tu mettrais en... quoi ? »

Les oreilles de Beast Boy avait fini par rejoindre son cerveau et ils avaient ensemble fait irruption dans sa bouche.

« J'ai dit 'entendu'.

— Tu vas vraiment le faire ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Pas aujourd'hui malheureusement, précisa Raven avec un sourire d'auto-dérision. Même si je peux avoir le courage nécessaire pour te dévoiler certaines parties intimes de mon corps, je crains de ne pas être _tout à fait_ prête à me révéler toute entière au regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Disons simplement que je te fais là une reconnaissance de dette verbale., acheva-t-elle en adressant sans pudeur un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

— Mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? insista-t-il d'une voix qui semblait à la fois déçue et soulagée. Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr, ou du moins, je pense que je t'aime, si le fait d'éprouver une affection absolue pour une personne peut prendre une appellation à ce point mièvre, expliqua la jeune femme dont le sourire devenait plus grave. Cependant, le simple fait que j'éprouve de l'amour pour toi ne te donne pas de manière automatique le droit d'observer mon corps dans le détail, ni pour satisfaire ton désir sexuel ni pour quelque autre motif. J'espère que tu comprends.

— Eh bien... évidemment, répondit Beast Boy qui n'était pas sûr de savoir comment prendre la phrase de Raven étant donné, notamment, qu'il ne savait comment lui-même se sentait. C'est juste que je déteste l'idée que ce puisse être parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance... »

Sa partenaire, qui avait peut-être l'impression que ce geste était indispensable, donna un nouveau baiser au garçon étonné qu'elle poussait doucement vers l'oreiller. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il n'en résulta pas un plus grand fracas que si deux nuages se fussent heurtés l'un l'autre.

Elle laissa Beast Boy s'allonger puis prit place à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient tous deux. Le jeune couple partageait ce moment d'intimité en s'échangeant des regards amoureux que rien n'eût pu venir perturber.

« Si j'agis de cette façon, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Garfield. C'est plutôt que je ne me fais pas confiance, aussi banal que cela puisse paraître. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai consacré mon existence toute entière à réprimer mes émotions, les bonnes en même temps que les mauvaises, et je te mentirais si je prétendais être tout à fait prête pour aller _si_ loin. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter ce que j'éprouve à ton égard.

— Mais ce temps de réflexion, je te l'ai déjà accordé, non ? lui demanda l'adolescent d'un air confus en faisant référence à la première fois qu'ils avaient pris conscience des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

— On parlait d'amour à ce moment-là. C'est quelque chose de très différent, lui expliqua-t-elle. Le désir ressemble davantage à la colère, c'est en partie pour cette raison que je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Tu ne peux contrôler ni l'un ni l'autre : tu deviens une personne complètement différente et ce qui est le plus effrayant, c'est que tu n'as pas _envie_ d'y mettre un terme. »

Le garçon poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. J'ai attendu toute ma vie ce moment ; qu'est-ce que quelques semaines supplémentaires ? demanda-t-il, visiblement découragé.

— Oh... je suis presque certaine qu'il ne me faudra pas des semaines pour être prête, le rassura-t-elle. Et de la même manière que je t'avais juré de me dévoiler à toi aujourd'hui, je te promets que, lorsque je serai prête, je ferai en sorte que tu ne regrettes pas la moindre seconde qu'il t'aura fallu patienter. »

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire et, cette fois, ils semblaient s'être résolus à en rester là. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et fait tout ce qu'ils s'étaient autorisés à faire mutuellement. Venait le moment de se dire au revoir.

« Je ne supposerai pas pouvoir prétendre un dernier baiser pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta le jeune homme non sans hésitation tandis que Raven se retournait pour enfiler ses atours habituels. »

Il avait surtout dit cela pour l'interrompre dans son mouvement, afin qu'elle le laissât voir les moindres détails de son corps rayonner quelques brèves secondes encore. Beast Boy fut surpris : il s'attendait à jeter un sérieux coup d'œil sur les seins de son amie mais, maintenant qu'elle les lui avait révélés, ils n'étaient plus qu'une autre partie de son corps irréprochable... deux autres parties.

Mais, plus que tout, il avait dit cela afin de revoir une fois de plus ce sourire espiègle auquel il s'était habitué. Il n'avait pas apprécié la chaleur que cette expression apportait à son cœur jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparût, ce qui semble être un défaut persistant chez lui.

Enfin, il avait dit cela parce qu'il voulait entendre Raven prononcer les mots qui suivirent :

« Mais bien sûr que si, Garfield. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment. »

Et bien sûr, il avait dit cela pour échanger un nouveau baiser avec elle mais je crois que nous en avons décrits suffisamment pour cette seule histoire. C'est fini, les amis.

**Notes du traducteur :**

(1) Il existait à l'origine un jeu de mot qu'il n'est possible de rendre en français que par une vague suggestion. Raven dit en fait à Beast Boy que l'expression qu'il vient d'employer va leur porter la poisse, ce qui se traduit en anglais par « _a jinx phrase _». « _Jinx _» signifie donc « le malheur, la poisse » mais c'est aussi le nom de l'un des personnages de l'univers des _Teen Titans_ auquel fait référence Garfield dans sa réponse.

(2) Le terme anglais _bondage_ est passé en français dans l'argot des pratiques sexuelles sadomasochistes et désigne l'ensemble des procédés qui consistent à immobiliser le partenaire soumis au cours d'une relation.

Le titre est identique à l'original afin de conserver l'illusion d'un nom latin.


End file.
